The Winter December
by MirabelleKissu
Summary: Gaara tidak pernah menganggap istrinya 'ada'. Dia selalu menatap kedepan, tanpa melihat istrinya yang sedang berlari mengejar langkah besar Gaara. Namun, saat dirinya kembali pada Hinata, Hinata malah pergi meninggalkannya. Menyesalkah, Gaara? Jawablah apabila kau dipertemukan kembali dengan Hinata. GaaHina


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala, serta tato 'ai' di dahinya tengah menyeruput segelas cokelat hangat, yang sedang berada di genggamannya. Musim salju begini, mungkin tepatnya menghabiskan waktunya di depan perapian, atau di bawah naungan selimut tebal.

Tapi, pemuda ini, tidak.

Pemuda yang kerap di panggil Gaara ini, sedang memperhatikan salju yang sedang turun di luar. Dia sedang mengingat segala sesuatu yang tersimpan rapi, dan tidak pernah dimunculkan kembali, yang ada di dalam otaknya.

Dulu kehidupannya begitu hangat hanya karena senyum manis malu-malu yang terukir di wajahnya yang sangat manis. Gadis itu, Hinata Hyuuga.

Tapi dia begitu bodoh, dia mengabaikan gadisnya itu. Dia selalu menganggap gadis itu hanya angin lalu. Dia sama sekali masa bodo dengan gadis berambut indigo itu.

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo tengah berlari kecil menuju pemuda dengan rambut merah yang baru saja pulang adari pekerjaannya. Mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang sebulan yang lalu di resmikan menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

"Gaara-kun, _Okaerinasai_ " Ujar gadis yang kerap di sapa ramah Hinata itu mendatangi suaminya yang baru saja pulang kerja ; Gaara.

"Menyingkirlah!" Ujar Gaara seraya menepiskan tangan Hinata yang tadinya hendak menyentuh bahu kekar milik Gaara.

"G-Gaara-kun" Ujar Hinata dengan suara lirih, lalu dia menangis tanpa mengeluarkan sebuah isakkan.

* * *

 _Seems like it's was yesterday, when I saw your face_

 _You told me how proud you where, but I walk away_

 _If only I knew, what I know today_

* * *

Gaara tak henti-hentinya menatap salju yang tak henti-henti nya turun di luar. Dia ingat sekali, pertama kali selingkuh dengan sekretarisnya ; Matsuri, itu saat turun salju. Dan pada saat itu juga, Hinata tengah berulang tahun.

Gaara hanya tersenyum nanar meningat hal itu. Dimana dia menikmati seorang gadis –tepatnya wanita lain, pada saat istrinya berulang tahun. Apakah Gaara tepat untuk disebut brengsek?

* * *

Gaara sedang berselingkuh di kamarnya –kamar dirinya bersama Hinata. Dia paham bahwa Hinata sedang menginap di rumah Sakura, karena Naruto sedang pergi ke luar kota.

Tapi, tak disangka-sangka, Hinata datang dan masuk ke kamarnya itu.

Dia tidak bisa lebih terkejut kala melihat, suaminya yang selama ini dia percayai, melakukan tindakan yang sangat melenceng dan begitu jauh. Boleh saja Gaara berkata kasar padanya. Tetapi, bisakah dia tetap menjaga hati Gaara yang hanya boleh diisi hanya Hinata seorang?

Hinata yang melihat Gaara sedang bergumul panas bersama sekretaris sekaligus kawan baiknya itu, langsung memekik dan menangis. Gaara dan Matsuri sekejap berhenti. Dia menoleh ke asal suara, dan disana terlihat Hinata menangis seraya menutup mulutnya. Sama sekali di luar nalar, melihat suaminya yang berselingkuh dengan kawan baiknya itu.

Namun, seketika dia tersenyum. Senyum itu, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Tetapi, sorot matanya, sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong.

Disenyuman terpaksa itu, Hinata berkata, "M-Maafkan s-saya, lanjutkan s-saja l-lagi" Ujar Hinata setelah itu pergi dari kamar nista tersebut.

Bagaimana dengan Gaara?

Gaara, dia terdiam, meresapi semua tata bahasa dan kalimat yang tadi dilontarkan oleh istrinya itu. Dia padahal sudah menyiapkan pipinya agar ditampar oleh Hinata. Pertama kali Gaara pikirkan adalah, saat melihat Hinata sakit dia tidak akan mungkin merasakan sakit.

Tapi, segala pemikirannya salah besar.

Dia benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang ada dihatinya. Hatinya bagaikan di rajam sejuta tombak tak kasat mata. Rasanya begitu sakit. Apakah Hinata merasakan apa yang dirinya sedang rasakan?

Lebih dari itu, Gaara.

* * *

 _I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_

 _Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistake_

* * *

Gaara ingat betul, saat hujan salju ini, dia pulang kantor jam satu malam. Dia sengaja pulang jam segitu, karena pemanas rumah sedang mati. Dia berfikir, bahwa Hinata pasti pergi untuk mengungsi ke rumah Sakura, untuk meminta kehangatan. Gaara juga sangat yakin, setelah insiden tersebut, Hinata pasti pergi meninggalkan dirinya, sesaat membuat dirinya sedikit tersenyum. Namun, separuh hatinya menjerit mengatakan tidak.

* * *

Gaara pulang kerumah, dan merapatkan dirinya di dalam mantel tebalnya. Dia masuk saja kedalam rumah, karena dia juga memiliki kunci cadangan –takut dirinya pulang terlambat.

Gaara menelusuri rumah besar ini. Rumah ini terasa hampa dan begitu kosong. Dia berfikir, bahwa Hinata berada di rumah Sakura. Namun, sekali lagi dia terbelalak kaget. Sosok berambut indigo tengah meringkuk –lebih tepatnya pingsan, diatas dinginnya lantai marmer kamarnya.

Gaara yang melihat istrinya –begitulah dia memanggilnya, segera membopong tubuh Hinata dan membawanya ke kasur _King Size_ yang ada di kamar itu.

Tubuhnya benar-benar dingin, dan pemanas ruangan, sedang macet, dan akan diperbaiki besok. Tetapi, kalau Hinata dibiarkan seperti ini, pasti dia akan mati kedinginan.

Gaara mengambil tiga selimut tebal, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil Hinata. Tubuhnya dingin, mungkin karena terlalu lama tertidur di bawah lantai.

"Hinata" Bisik Gaara di telinga kiri Hinata. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan sedikit menggeliat, mungkin geli akibat napas panas dari Gaara.

Gaara menelusuri wajah Hinata.

Kantung mata yang menebal, pipinya yang sembab akibat air mata yang terus mengalir, bibir pucat itu menandakan dirinya benar-benar _bukan_ Hinata.

Sejak saat itu, Gaara melupakan siapa yang bernama Matsuri, dan Hinata –lah prioritas utamanya.

* * *

Gaara menatap sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya dari salju menjadi sebuah pigura yang berisi foto dirinya bersama Hinata di taman Ueno. Dia telah melakukan hubungan baik dengan Hinata selama satu tahun. Dia mengira bahwa Hinata akan memakinya, mencacinya, atau apapun itu. Tapi, semua pemikiran itu tidaklah terjadi. Hinata menerimanya dengan baik, dan dia melupakan kejadian dimana dirinya berselingkuh bersama –orang-yang-tidak-ingin-dia-sebut.

Saat itu sedang musim salju, tepat ulang tahun Hinata yang ke dua puluh lima. Dia begitu sumringah, dan wajahnya secerah malaikat. Dia sangat bergembira, kala Gaara mengajaknya ke taman Ueno.

* * *

"Terimakasih, Gaara-kun" Ujar Hinata seraya memeluk mesra lengan Gaara. Gaara yang mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih, hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis kepada Hinata. Dia sangat senang melihat istrinya tersenyum sumringah seperti itu.

"Gaara-kun, tidak akan pergi 'kan?" Ujar Hinata yang masih menggandeng lengan suaminya itu.

"Tidak akan lagi, Hinata" Ujar Gaara dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku harap begitu. Tetapi, kalau aku yang pergi, tak apa 'kan?" Ujar Hinata yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lengannya pada Gaara.

"Hey, disini tidak ada yang pergi. Kau disini disampingku, begitu juga diriku yang akan berada di sampingmu." Ujar Gaara yan kini menatap Hinata yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Gaara.

"Tapi, kematian siapa yang tahu, Gaara?" Ujar Hinata dengan suara parau dan lirihnya.

"Sudah lah Hinata, percayalah, kau akan disini, bersamaku, membangun keluarga bahagia. Berjanjilah padaku..." Ujar Gaara yang kini mencium puncak kepala Hinata, dan menyesap aroma rambut Hinata.

"B-Bisakah, begitu? A-Apa aku akan bersamamu, selalu?" Ujar Hinata yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan Gaara.

"Bisa Hinata, berjanjilah padaku, ayolah.." Ucap Gaara.

"Baiklah" Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum getir yang sama sekali tidak bisa di lihat oleh Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto?" Ujar Gaara yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan Hinata.

"T-Tentu saja" Ujar Hinata, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Dia meminta seseorang untuk memotret mereka berdua. Tak lupa juga mereka berterimakasih pada orang tersebut. Tanpa Gaara sadari, Hinata selalu memikirkan janjinya akan Gaara, yang 'takut' tidak bisa di tepati.

Karena, ada suatu hal, yang membuatnya berani bertanya hal itu.

* * *

Gaara ingat. Pada saat itu, tanggal dua puluh lima desember, dimana hari natal tiba. Sepulang dari Gereja, dia pergi ke taman dekat sekolah SMA nya dulu, Konoha Gakuen.

Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana, dia mimisan begitu banyak, dan dia pingsan. Gaara ingat betul, gadis itu berwajah pucat, dan suhu tubuhnya begitu panas.

* * *

Gaara kaget melihat tiba-tiba saja salju itu ada bercak-bercak darahnya. Lebih kaget lagi, bercak merah tersebut ada di atas salju yang sedang Hinata pijak.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Gaara yang sudah memeluk pundak kecil milik Hinata. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemah.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian Hinata jatuh dan pingsan. Darah masih terus menerus mengucur di hidung Hinata. Salju yang awalnya berwarna putih, menjadi berwarna merah pudar.

"Hinata, jangan bercanda" Ujar Gaara yang terus menerus mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Hinata, bangun!" Ujar Gaara, yang terus menerus mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata!"

"HINATA!"

* * *

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

 _Sometimes I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there_

* * *

Gaara tidak menyangka, bahwa dia sudah di tinggal sang istri sekitar enam tahun. Di enam tahun ini juga, hatinya tetap teguh dengan Hinata. Belum sedikit pun Gaara tertarik kepada para gadis atau janda-janda yang mau menemani Gaara.

Tapi, Gaara sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia akan mencintai Hinata sampai kapanpun.

Gaara tahu, seberapa besar cinta Hinata kepada Gaara. Tapi, Gaara akui, pada saat itu dirinya begitu tolol dan begitu bodoh. Dia tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa cinta Hinata itu besar sekali. Bahkan lebih besar dari cintanya. Dia berani tersenyum, saat suaminya sendiri mengkhianati dirinya, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Gaara tahu, bahwa ini sudah terlambat. Tetapi bolehkah dia berharap, bahwa Hinata akan bertemu dengan dirinya nanti, di lain waktu?

* * *

Hinata memasuki rumah sakit pada saat itu juga. Gaara benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata atau apapun. Dia akan menjaga Hinata, dan akan terus begitu, hingga maut memisahkan.

Dulu mungkin dia akan meludahi Hinata, ketika Hinata begitu lemah begitu. Namun, sekarang dia malah membopong tubuh ringkih Hinata ke rumah sakit.

Dan betapa terkejutnya, saat tahu, bahwa dia pengidap Kanker Darah.

"Istri anda pengidap _Leukemia_ atau disebut juga Kanker Darah" Ujar dokter Tsunade saat menjelaskan segala penyakit Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa, dokter?" Ujar Gaara dengan nada tidak percaya, dan sorot mata _azure_ nya yang memandang sang dokter, dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dia adalah pasien kami" Ujar dokter itu, dengan sedikit kalem.

"Apa maksud dari 'pasien kami'?" Ujar Gaara yang bingung.

"Dia, sudah sering keluar masuk untuk _check in_." Ujar Tsunade. "Apakah, anda tidak mengetahuinya, Tuan Sabaku?" Ujar Tsunade.

"Dia tidak memberi tahuku" Ujar Gaara lalu menatap lantai keramik ruangan Nona Tsunade.

"Terakhir _check,_ dia berada di stadium tiga" Ujar Tsunade, lalu dia melanjutkannya lagi. "Tapi, berdasarkan tes darah akhir ini, sekarang dia berada di stadium akhir." Ujar Tsunade yangg melihat sebuah kertas, yang berisi statistik data tubuh Hinata.

"A-Apa? Apakah ada cara lain, dokter?" Ujar Gaara yang seberusaha mungkin mempertahankan miliknya yang baru ini dia milikki.

"Mungkin kalau dia masih stadium awal, kami bisa menyarankan _kemoterapi_ " Ujar Tsunade. "Tetapi, pada saat kami menawarkan _kemoterapi_ pada saat itu, dia menolaknya, dan dia takut bahwa _kemo_ nya itu akan gagal, dan dia lebih cepat pergi dari yang diduga" Ujar Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Kumohon, aku akan bayar berapapun untuk membuat Hinata kembali lagi" Ujar Gaara dengan tatapan memelas kepada Tsunade.

"Maafkan saya, tetapi istri anda sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi" Ujar Tsunade menatap mejanya sendu.

BRAK!

"RUMAH SAKIT MACAM APA INI?! SAYA AKAN MEMBAWA ISTRI SAYA KE JERMAN, UNTUK PENGOBATAN LEBIH. DARI PADA DISINI, SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERGUNA!" Ujar Gaara yang amarahnya sudah meluap-luap.

"Maafkan saya, tetapi yakinlah, dimanapun juga dia sudah tidak bisa di tolong lagi" Ujar Tsunade dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Cabut semua pembayaran! Saya akan membawa istri saya ke Jerman!" Ujar Gaara lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

BLAM!

Gaara menutupnya dengan amarah yang begitu menjadi-jadi.

* * *

Gaara benar-benar membawa Hinata ke Jerman. Dia tidak bercanda dengan semua kata-katanya. Tetapi, Hinata meminta satu hal pada Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, aku ingin ke taman rumah sakit. Bukankah aku akan meinggalkan Jepang" _dan juga dunia_. Ujar Hinata, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya dalam hati.

"A-Ah, baiklah Hinata" Ujar Gaara.

Setelah itu, Gaara membopong Hinata ke kursi roda, lalu membawanya keluar.

Sesampainya diluar, Gaara bisa melihat senyuman Hinata sangatlah merekah. Gaara yang melihat senyuman malaikat itu, hanya bisa ikut tersenyum. Dia sangat menyukai senyuman Hinata yang begitu manis.

Gaara duduk di bangku taman, dan Hinata diberhentikan di sebelahnya. Dia bisa melihat, Hinata sedang menatap intens matahari yang sedang terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Gaara-kun, indah ya?" Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum. Namun, tak lama, dia meneteskan air matanya.

"Jangan nangis, Hinata" Ujar Gaara yang mengusap pipi Hinata yang basah oleh air mata.

"Gaara-kun, a-aku mau pergi, kau b-bisa jaga d-diri 'kan?" Ujar Hinata seraya menatap sayu Gaara.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, begitu juga diriku aku-" Ucapan Gaara tiba-tiba terpotong.

"G-Gaara-kun, m-mau kau mengajakku ke J-Jerman a-atau kemanapun, a-aku tidak akan sembuh" Ujar Hinata lalu air mata jatuh dan menelusuri pipi gembilnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Ucap Gaara yang sama sekali tidak mau mendengar ucapan yang Hinata lontarkan. Namun, mata _azure_ Gaara sudah hampir mengeluarkan air nya.

"A-Aku tidak bisa b-bertahan" Ucap Hinata yang tetap teguh mempertahankan apa yang ada di hati dan pikirannya.

"Kita akan membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia" Ujar Gaara yang sama egoisnya dengan Hinata. Tak lama, air mata jatuh menelusuri pipi tirus Gaara.

"A-Aku m-mau pergi, Gaara-kun" Ujar Hinata yang air matanya tak kunjung terhenti.

"Kita akan memiliki dua orang anak, yang cantik dan tampan" Ujar Gaara dengan suara parau, menahan air mata agar tidak terus menerus terjatuh.

"G-Gaara-kun, a-aku mohon.." Ujar Hinata yang sudah menangis terisak.

"Kamu harus menemaniku, Hinata. Aku bisa gila bila kau-" Ucapan Gaara terpotong kembali.

"K-Kau t-tidak akan gila. A-Ada M-Matsuri, kau tidak p-perlu takut" Ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum ke arah Gaara.

"Hentikan, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku!" Ujar Gaara yang air matanya yang seberusaha mungkin dia tahan, tetapi selalu meluncur juga.

"G-Gaara-kun, a-aku s-sudah t-tid-dak k-kuat l-lagi" Ujar Hinata yang suaranya kian melemah.

"Kamu kuat Hinata. Kalau kamu pergi, aku sama siapa?" Ujar Gaara yang sekarang sudah berlutut di hadapan Hinata.

"M-Matsuri?" Ujar Hinata yang suaranya sudah melemah.

"Tidak Hinata. Kau tetap disini, bersamaku" Ujar Gaara yang sudah memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

"J-Jaga diri baik-baik, Gaara-kun" Ujar Hinata yang matanya memberat.

"Tidak, Hinata" Ucap Gaara sedikit berteriak.

"S-Selamat T-Tinggal" Ujar Hinata lalu menutup matanya, untuk selama-lamanya.

Gaara yang melihat istrinya sudah bernyawa, langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tubuh Hinata, sudah terkulai lemas, dan jatuh di pundak kanan Gaara yang tegap.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, disaat dirinya telah membahagiakan istrinya, istrinya itu pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Apakah ini adil?

* * *

Sepulang dari pemakaman Sabaku Hinata, Gaara segera pulang kerumah. Wajahnya lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Di pemakaman, dia sama sekali tidak menangis. Karena, dia sudah menangis seharian kemarin. Temari dan Kankuro sudah menawarkan diri untuk menghibur Gaara, tetapi Gaara menolaknya secara datar.

Dia sudah berada di ranjang tempat dimana dia dan Hinata tidur. Wangi lavender khas Hinata masih melekat erat di guling, dan bantal yang Hinata pakai. Aroma itu, masih ada, dan Gaara sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menggantinya atau menghapusnya.

Pakaian-pakaian Hinata yang ada di dalam lemari selalu Gaara peluk dan hirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Namun, lama-kelamaan air mata jatuh juga. Dia benar-benar menyesal akan semua kebejatan yang dia berikan pada Hinata.

Saat Gaara sedang menggeledah semua isi lemari, dia menemukan sebuah map berwarna kuning tua, dan diatasnya tertulis 'Sabaku Hinata' lalu pojok kirinya, ada lambang rumah sakit Konoha.

Dia membuka map itu, dan isi dari map tersebut adalah, kertas _check up_ yang banyak, lalu ada sebuah surat berwarna ungu, dan di situ tertulis 'Untuk Gaara :)'.

Gaara yang melihat bahwa itu adalah untuk dirinya, dia cepat-cepat membuka surat itu.

 _Dear, Gaara._

 _Mungkin bila kau baca surat ini, aku sudah tiada. Um.. Kau ingat taman yang disebelah Konoha Gakuen? Kalau tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu kesana sendirian, untuk mengingat kisah cinta kita dulu. Oh, hei, kau disana menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, dan aku menerimanya. Pada hari itu kita sanat bahagia._

 _Saat kita menikah, semakin hari wajahmu semakin tertekuk apabila kamu berpapasan denganku. Entah apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihatku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan kau tahu, di hari ulang tahun ke dua puluh empat, aku mendapatkan kado darimu. Kado yang sama sekali tak pernah kuduga. Kau memberikanku sebuah kejutan yang sangat hebat. Kau berselingkuh, Gaara-kun. Aku seberusaha mungkin tersenyum, namun aku menangis kembali sesampai dirumah Sakura. Aku kecewa padamu saat itu._

 _Matsuri datang padaku, dua hari setelahnya. Dia melabrakku, dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku sadar aku sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu. Matsuri jauh lebih baik padaku, bahkan saat bersama dengan dirinya, kau merasa puas bukan?_

 _Aku menangis seharian disitu, mungkin sampai malam, karena, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah di atas ranjang kita berdua –ralat ranjangmu dan Matsuri._

 _Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa kau meminta maaf padaku, lalu kau mengatakan, bahwa aku adalah prioritas utama dan kau akan berlaku baik padakku._

 _Sampai detik ini._

 _Terimakasih Gaara, kau sudah mengajarkan apa itu cinta. Apa itu pengkhianatan. Apa itu pengorbanan. Dan apa itu penyesalan._

 _Apakah kau pernah menyesal Gaara-kun? Jawab itu, apabila kita dipertemukan kembali._

 _Dari orang bodoh yang selalu mencintaimu.._

 _Hinata_

Gaara yang membaca surat pertama dan terakhir Hinata, hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia menyesal, ya dia menyesal. Kenapa bukan dari dulu dia membahagiakan Hinata, mungkin kalau dari dulu, dia masih ada, walaupun berada di rumah sakit. Gaara ingin mendengar suara Hinata lagi, dan ingin kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata. Dia sangat-sangat-sangat menyesalinya.

* * *

 _I'm sorry for blaming you_

 _For everything I just couldn't do_

 _And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

 _Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

 _Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

 _And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

* * *

Gaara masih memandangi salju yang ada diluar. Musim salju ini penuh dengan kenangan. Baik kenangan bagus ataupun jelek, yang penting semua kenangan tersimpan apik di musim salju ini.

"Hinata, apakah kita akan dipertemukan kembali?" Ujar Gaara berbicara entah pada siapa.

Siapa sangka, di istirahat terakhirnya, Hinata tersenyum.

* * *

 **A/N : Halo, ini fic pertamaku. Semoga fic ini menjadi pertama dan bukan menjadi terakhir. Oh ya, mungkin kata terakhir tersebut sedikit 'ngeri?' entahlah. Review ya, kalau ada kesalahan, tinggal kasih tau ajah. Oh ya, dan tebak, kan ada tulisan italic tuh, nah tulisan italic itu lirik lagu apa dan siapa yang nyanyiin. Wkwkwwk  
**

 **MirabelleKissu**


End file.
